Data-bearing mark technologies, such as barcodes, have a finite range in which a capture device, such as a smartphone camera, can successfully detect and recover the data. Multiple versions of the data-bearing mark (i.e., various sizes of the image) may be placed next to each other to cover multiple ranges of distances.